hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2100 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Hypotheticalseasons7547's version)
The 2100 Atlantic hurricane season was a below-average season that produced some interesting storms. Season summary ImageSize = width:800 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2100 till:01/11/2100 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2100 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–250_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/06/2100 till:14/06/2100 color:TS text:"Andy" from:15/07/2100 till:24/07/2100 color:C2 text:"Bernice " from:31/07/2100 till:08/08/2100 color:C2 text:"Cindy " from:09/08/2100 till:21/08/2100 color:C3 text:"Derek " from:12/08/2100 till:14/08/2100 color:TD text:"Lake Michigan" from:15/08/2100 till:20/08/2100 color:TS text:"Emma " from:30/08/2100 till:06/09/2100 color:C1 text:"Franklin " from:06/09/2100 till:10/09/2100 color:TS text:"Grey " from:19/10/2100 till:20/10/2100 color:TS text:"Harry" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2100 till:01/07/2100 text:June from:01/07/2100 till:01/08/2100 text:July from:01/08/2100 till:01/09/2100 text:August from:01/09/2100 till:01/10/2100 text:September from:01/10/2100 till:01/11/2100 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Andy On June 17, an area of low pressure near Bermuda began slowly organizing. It moved eastward, then began an anti-cyclonic (clockwise) loop. It developed into a tropical depression on June 22. The NHC was unsure whether it was tropical or subtropical, but they decided it was more tropical than subtropical. It accelerated northward and slowly strengthened into a tropical storm and was given the name Andy. Wind shear and decreasing sea surface temperatures caused weakening, and it transitioned into an extratropical system 36 hours after becoming a tropical storm. Twelve hours later, it dissipated, but remnant moisture spread into and caused flooding in western Europe. Hurricane Bernice Hurricane Hunters (who were looking for tropical systems during a GOES satellite outage) discovered a forming tropical depression on July 16 in the Gulf of Mexico. The depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Bernice and turned southward, baffling forecasters. When the satellite outage ended, Bernice was a category 1 Hurricane about to make landfall in Mexico. It weakened into a tropical storm as a result, but emerged back into the Bay of Campeche. While over this part of Mexico, it absorbed Tropical Storm Greg. It looped back to the northwest, strengthened into a Category 2 Hurricane, and hit Tuxpan, Mexico. Weakening into a tropical depression due to the mountains it turned to the northeast and emerged back into the Gulf of Mexico. It strengthened into a tropical storm, then made landfall in southwestern Louisiana. It began weakening and turned to the north-northeast. It dissipated the next day, but remnant moisture spread into the Midwest and Northeast before the storm dissipated completely on July 25. Hurricane Cindy On July 28, a tropical wave began organizing into a tropical depression, which formed on 18 UTC August 1. Despite continued organization, its winds were not increasing. Hurricane Hunter aircraft measured increasing flight level winds, a forming eyewall, and an inner core, but still the surface winds were not even tropical storm force. This changed on August 3 when the energy trapped in the mid-levels began to be released. This occurred when the depression was encountering extremely favorable conditions. The result was that the depression intensified into a Category 2 hurricane in just 18 hours. It fluctuated in intensity over the next few days but was predicted to hit Bermuda as a major hurricane. However, it weakened, and hit Bermuda with 90 mph winds. It restrengthened into a Category 2 hurricane. Colder waters began weakening the storm, but it maintained hurricane-force winds, even after becoming extratropical in the North Atlantic. Cindy maintained hurricane-force winds all the way to the British Isles. Once in the North Sea, it began weakening faster, but retained its identity as far east as Norway. Hurricane Derek A well-organized tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on August 7. It formed into Tropical Depression Four the next day. Later, it took a sudden turn to the northwest, but it ran into the Bermuda-Azores High, which forced it back westward. Despite its fast forward speed, it intensified into a tropical storm (upon which it was named Derek), then a Category 1 hurricane. It wasn't expected to strengthen much further due to its speed and moderate wind shear. However, as it neared the Caribbean, it exploded into a Category 3 hurricane. It was expected to approach the northern Lesser Antillies, Puerto Rico, and Hispaniola as a Category 4 hurricane. However, it began an eyewall replacement cycle, and wind shear increased. The storm quickly weakened back to a Category 1 hurricane, and its core collapsed. Interaction with Hispaniola and a further increase in shear quickly weakened it into a tropical depression. Just when it was about to dissipate, however, the shear suddenly let up. It now was expected to remain a tropical depression until it got past Florida. Just 24 hours later, it suddenly intensified into a Category 1 hurricane. It weakened slightly before hitting the Florida Keys. It turned around and hit Cape Coral, FL. Weakening was slow due to Florida's wetlands. It crept to the other side of Florida, and turned westward again. Then, it sped up, and emerged into the Gulf of Mexico as a tropical depression. It restrenghtened into a tropical storm, made a final landfall near the MS/AL border. It weakened into a tropical depression, then a remnant low the next day, and merged with a front on September 22. Lake Michigan Tropical Depression A surface low formed just off the coast of Chicago, IL. It meandered around Lake Michigan in a generally northward fashion. It then turned to the southeast. On August 13, the National Hurricane Center said that the low "has looked like a borderline tropical depression since yesterday, but because it is in the Great Lakes, where tropical cyclones rarely, if ever, form, we are not issuing advisories at this time. However, only a slight increase in organization may result in advisories being issued." The next day, it turned back northward, made landfall in western Michigan, and soon lost its convection. On the 15th, it stalled, and accelerated to the northeast, and was absorbed by a front over Mackinac Island, MI. Post-season analysis revealed it was indeed a tropical depression for a couple days. Tropical Storm Emma Another well-organized tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on August 13 and developed into a tropical depression two days later. An unusually-positioned trough cause it to soon begin recurving. Twelve hours later, it strengthened into Tropical Storm Emma. It headed east, and reached its peak intensity on August 16. It began slowly weakening and transitioning into an extratropical storm over the next 24 hours. The storm affected the Canary Islands and headed towards Morocco. Once there, it dumped large quantities of rain on the northwestern part of that country and the Atlas Mountains. It entered the Mediterranean Sea near the Morocco/Algeria border, and dissipated due to interaction with the Atlas Mountains. Remnant moisture spread into Italy and the Balkan Peninsula. Hurricane Franklin A low pressure system from an old front quickly developed. It was designated a tropical depression on August 30, and soon developed into Tropical Storm Franklin. It took just 12 more hours to reach its peak intensity. Then, it made landfall just east of the NC/SC border. It weakened while crossing North Carolina, but regained hurricane strength soon after emerging back over water. It began gradually weakening due to cooler waters. It moved unusually slowly for a New England storm. It made a cyclonic (clockwise) loop, accelerated, and hit Maine just before transitioning into an extratropical storm. It moved over Quebec, New Brunswick, and Labrador, then moved over the Atlantic Ocean before being absorbed by a front. Tropical Storm Grey A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on August 29. Wind shear initially inhibited development. On September 2, the wind shear began relaxing, and the wave began to organize. On September 6, it formed into a tropical depression. Interaction with land inhibited development at first, but once the depression moved away from land, it strengthened into Tropical Storm Grey. Further strengthening occurred, and Grey was forecast to become a hurricane before landfall. It almost did. Moderate shear and mountainous terrain caused rapid weakening, but Grey barely managed to make it into the Pacific Ocean. Grey restrengthened into a tropical storm, and turned toward the north. It made landfall in southern Mexico. Some models suggested that Grey would move back into the Atlantic, but it turned back toward the west and dissipated over the mountains of southern Mexico. Subtropical Storm Harry One of the northernmost-forming named storms on record, the precursor to Harry formed from a decaying frontal boundary on October 14. It gradually organized into a subtropical depression on October 19, surprising forecasters because of its high latitude. It moved east-northeastward, and soon began losing its tropical characteristics. Baroclinic forces strengthened the depression into Subtropical storm just before it became extratropical. Harry weakened slightly near and merged with a front over southwestern England. Cyclone Ione An area of low pressure near the Azores was thought to be tropical from November 4 to November 5, but post-storm analysis proved otherwise. Tropical Wave Ten A tropical wave in the central atlantic was thought to have been a tropical depression fron November 12 to November 14, but post-storm analysis showed its circulation was never closed. Storm Names Retirement The names Derek and Franklin were retired due to catching people off-guard with surprise bouts of rapid intensification. They were replaced with Drew and Franz, respectively Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Intense Storms